


Favorites

by LostGirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Library Sex, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-05
Updated: 2004-08-05
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirl/pseuds/LostGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, this is for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://jedi-penguin.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://jedi-penguin.livejournal.com/"></a><b>jedi_penguin</b>, who took shameless advantage of my one het weakness.  :-)  She wanted Giles/Wesley/Willow library smut, and here it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorites

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the first thing that included het that I've ever posted, so I'm nervous, but . . . library smut ahoy!

The doors closed behind Buffy and all three of them went still, waiting to make sure she was really gone.  Giles made his way to the library doors, locking them before returning to the table.  Willow sighed at Wesley's first touch, tilting her head as he licked and nibbled.  It always started that way.  Giles liked to watch them at first, sometimes raising a hand to stroke himself through rough trousers as his eyes followed Wesley's hands on her breast, or her tongue sliding down Wesley's stomach.

He would always come into play around then, when Wesley got her shirt off, murmured sweet things against her skin as he pushed her back onto the library table.  His hands were always gentle, soft, which was nice.  A lovely contrast to Giles' firmer, rough touches.  She'd lie back and feel them on either side of her, hands sliding over her hips and thighs, her stomach and breasts.

Willow would start to talk then, though most of it didn't make any sense.  When one of the other began to kiss and lick, slipping down between her thighs to taste her, she couldn't think straight.  Even with her eyes closed, hands clutching at the edge of the library table, she could tell who was where.  Wesley licked and nibbled, a little uncertain at first, but calming when her hands found his body.  Giles was more assured, lips, tongue, teeth; he used them all.

It always started with her, spread along the table, usually naked by then, but the focus would then shift, each of them taking a turn in the spotlight.  Wesley was always next.  Willow would come, fingers pressed inside her, someone's mouth or fingers on her clit, her sighs and stifled shouts loud in the silence.  Once she'd regain her senses, she'd move things along.

Wesley always seemed amazed by the attention, as if he never expected to get, only give.  Giles and Willow would meet each other's eyes at his first eager moan, smiling at one another as they laid Wesley in her place.  She most enjoyed kissing him, tasting his skin and making him moan.  Giles always seemed quite happy to get the other man's cock in his mouth.  Sometimes, she'd meet him there and they'd play their tongues over each other around Wesley's prick, taking turns lapping up the pre-cum the dribbled from his slit.

She also loved the delicate skin on Wes' thighs.  It seemed more sensitive than Giles' and when Giles moved lower to suck on Wesley's balls, she would lap at the head of Wesley's cock, and run her nails down the inside of his thigh and Wes would whimper and gasp.  She liked to watch him writhe.

He never got to come just yet.  Neither would Giles.  When it was his turn, he didn't lay on the table as they had.  He liked for Wesley or she to go down on their knees while he stood, looking down at them.  His fingers would slide into her hair, and Willow would moan around his cock when he tugged just a little.  Wesley and he would kiss and touch, the younger man's fingers playing over Giles' nipples.  She would flicker her eyes up to watch them, tongues darting out to taste one another while she licked and sucked.

The next was never so organized.  By then they were hardly able to think.  It usually degenerated into the three of them, piled on the floor, touching, licking, kissing whatever bits of the others were nearest.

Willow groaned as Wesley slid between her thighs, hands squeezing into her hips with the force of his want.  He teased, thrusting his cock over her clit until she was tossing her head and all but begging.  Pushing into her slowly, his hands skimmed up to cup and squeezing her breasts.  He always froze inside her while Giles prepared him, panting and moaning against her stomach, letting out a drawn out groan when the older man shoved inside him.

She felt Giles slide home, burying himself in Wes.  That feeling always made her gasp.  Then Wesley moved inside her, frantic.  He thrust into her, and then threw himself back onto Giles' cock.  She loved to watch them, but her eyes snapped shut and all she could do was feel.  Feel Wesley pounding in her, hands roving her body, feel when Giles took over, slamming into Wesley.

The older man talked almost constantly.  Telling them both how they looked and felt, telling them how good it felt.  How tight Wesley was, how good Willow looked spread out with Wesley's cock buried inside her.

The words filled her ears, her orgasm building faster as Wesley slipped his finger to her clit, rubbing hard and fast.  She groaned, pushing herself up and into the touch, warmth pooling and then flooding her.  She tightened up; clenching Wesley's throbbing dick and throwing her head back as all her nerves jumped to life.

Giles' cry came next.  He slammed hard into Wesley, pushing the man's body into her, against her still sensitive pussy.  Screaming with the feel of it, she grabbed onto Wesley's hips, grinding herself against him.

Wes came inside her, shouting and freezing, the last of Giles' thrusts forcing him forward.  Collapsing on top of her.  Giles slid to the side, making sure not to crush them.  They all lay panting for long moments.  Then Willow opened her eyes, reaching out to Giles, pulling him closer as Wesley slid off to lay on her other side.  Both their arms would twine around her, their fingers seeking one another's chests.

That was her favorite part.


End file.
